


Follow Me

by takaramiyahira (orphan_account)



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Hentai, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takaramiyahira
Summary: Azelia's entire life has been planned out before her, from her choice of instrument to play to the sport to be involved in. The moment she turned a teen she caught on seeing her life wasted with unrealistic expectations and sought for a way out. Finally arriving at her place of freedom she ends up losing everything...until that one day she met a boy that changed her life...DISCLAIMER: This story will contain vulgar and crude humor, mild violence, explicit language (basically no filters), multiple sexual encounters both hentai and yaoi, references from original events, sexual innuendos, extreme nudity, and some complete random nonsense XD*this story starts roughly around 2004/2005Rated: NR (read at your own risk there is no filters)





	1. Last Hope

*****Disclaimer: bold faced speech is another language*****

"I can't take this, no matter where I go I get yelled at!" Tears rushed quickly down along my chin. "I don't know anything about here...I..."

A voice out of the blue cut out my cries, I didn't even bother to look around to where it came from, my eyes squeezed shut. "Did you run away?" The voice sounded homey and warm, its presence looming over me, causing my heart to race.

_Well I deserved this..._

"Here, take this and clean up, you look like a mess." A hand stuck out in front of me holding a handkerchief, "don't be stupid, I won't hurt you, you're too young." I shook my head not even daring to look at who spoke to me. "Come on, you have a life still, don't waste it." My eyes slowly opened, moving up to catch onto the owner of the voice, the hand still out in front of me. I reached up to grasp hold, only to be drawn into a chest belonging to a male, a loud gasp escaping my mouth. I immediately pulled away for a better look of his face, my nerves nearly shot.

My heart continued to race, my chest aching from its speed. In the corner of my eye I can see a clear shot for the door from my spot. "I have a knife, don't think about..."

"Hey I said I wouldn't hurt you, I'm married see." The man held up his hand, my body flinching, his expression to my reaction changed instantly. "I understand, you don't trust anyone. I've been the same way growing up." A smile slowly appeared on his lips and patted my head before leading me to the washroom. "Go clean up, you look like a mess...Oh! You're probably wondering why I can understand you." I turned my head slightly before entering the washroom. "I'm American just like you, English is my native tongue, and you...seem like you're from Cali...am I right?" I nodded turning fully toward him, beginning to feel myself fill up with a little hope from his words. "So am I. That is how I can tell, so no hard feelings right?"

I nodded again sighing in relief, "Of course." Smiling softly shortly after. _Somehow I could trust him, he's not like anyone else I have encountered from my time I have been here._

"You look parched I know this really awesome burger joint not far from here, that sound alright with you?" His smile began to grow, crows feet forming at the corners of his eyes. I nodded listening to my stomach growl, he laughed. "Well I know what to order then! I won't have cheese on it, that shit is not healthy."

"I know right?!" I laughed along with, I never had been this appreciated in a long time. 

"Ah! Much better, you stay here and clean up it's safer. I'll lock up till I get back. I'm not far...oh stay away from the windows, you should understand why." I nodded, "you're much different from the other Cali girls, and you are so much better than them, even the women here too. Don't let anyone tell you different OK?"

"Thank you." I pulled him close hugging him tightly, tears tumbling down my cheeks.

"Heh, it't the least I can do, you are like a daughter I always wanted." His voice sounded astray, he had pulled away, "I stuck keys in your pocket, it's for privacy and the upstairs is a loft, make yourself at home." He patted my head again before disappearing from view, flipping the sign to close and headed down the street.

"Why is he so nice to me... and a daughter? I wonder what happened...I don't know if I can stay here long. I need to prepare myself." Speaking softly I nodded to myself and began to sneak around with my handsewn sack, being mindful of the cameras...the windows not so much. My started stomach growling uncontrollably aching for anything edible. _Dammit I'm so hungry...ooooh ramen!_ I stopped in my tracks glancing over the flavors and grabbed what looked good when I felt a pair of eyes watching me and turned my head toward the window. 

It looked like someone close to my age and very tiny, sadly I couldn't tell the sex. There is one thing though, this person caught me in the act, my hand releasing the bag filled with contents spilling all over the floor. _Shit..._ my body froze. I could see horror and anger in those eyes, then I heard this person yell, _that's...a male?!_ And before I could process what I just heard, the boy left yelling something I didn't understand. 

***At the restaurant*** 

 **"Will that be all sir?"** A young lady started to cash his order in when he heard someone yelling clearly not in English. Sadly he understood every word being yelled and started to chew on his lip. The boy managed to grab attention of a pair of officers and had already set out in the same direction he came from.

 **"On second thought, I forgot my wallet silly me, allow this young lady behind me to go ahead in my stead."** He bowed out gesturing to go ahead, receiving a 'thank you' and a bow in return. The cashier nodded canceling the order. He ran back like he never ran before in his entire life. _God dammit I leave you for fifteen minutes and you're already causing trouble._ He sighed to himself, _she really_   _can't trust anyone...I understand now, she really is an American run away...but why here?_

***At the combini***

I quickly hid in the loft leaving my stolen goods behind, I couldn't get that look out of my head. _Who was he anyway, he looked so different than the other young men here...maybe...no I shouldn't jump to conclusions...though he looked starved like me...I wonder why._ I shook my head, _no he's probably way too old or young, where is his parents anyway?_ I smacked my head against the wall hoping to get anymore thoughts about him out of my head when I heard noises coming from outside. I crawled over to a vent I found and peeked for a better understanding, except I felt even more confused. 

Clearly the confrontation had no English filters yet I understood his body language, very typical for a Cali native. _Was he...defending me?_ "Eee!" A strange feeling suddenly crawled over my hand, _shit I hate bugs...they stopped talking...my cover blown, dammit what should I do?!_ In the corner of my eye after gaining composure, I noticed him changing to more of a defensive plea to not go upstairs. 

I hid behind a chair trying very hard not to be heard, my hand clasped over my mouth for added measure. **_Thud!_** The door swung wide crashing into a wall, the room small in size, almost like being in a box. **"Alright I am going to turn on the lights and I want you to surrender peacefully."** And without delay they flickered on, my eyes widened.

_Was this where he...stayed?_

**"Ah there you are!"** Oneof the officers grabbed my arm and pulled me up like I'm a criminal or something. In the room I spotted the other officer, the shopkeeper and the boy from earlier crying wolf at the top of his lungs. This time I had a better look at him, _he's kind of cute...no this guy is turning me in...not cute at all!_

"Wait." I spoke looking up at the shopkeeper, with a short time he knew what to do and translated my cry, "It is not what you think..." I tried not to tear up and swallowed hard, " I ran away from a strict life with parents that expected way too much from me." I took a deep breath only to be cut off.

 **"I don't have time for this!"** The officer spoke again not giving a care in the world what I had to say.

"Wait!" Everyone froze at the sudden outburst.

_Did English...come out of his mouth?!_

Then he adverted his eyes toward me, "please...go on...I want to hear."

I froze, my heart racing to sound of his tone, something about it gave me butterflies and the way he tried to speak in English, _I think I am in love!_ "Huh? Oh! right um where was I..." I bit my lip my mind no longer thinking on the issue. 

"Your parents were strict so...you ran away." The boy had the puzzle pieces before I could gather them back up,  _who is this guy?_ I nodded, for someone like him he seemed to know a good amount of English. "But...why Japan?"

My eyes finally met his, _I'm in trouble..._ "Well it just, the idea fell right into my lap, not literally it fell next to me. This big ass book and well...I feel in love and the more I learned, the more I felt like I belonged. I..." I bit my lip again, somehow he seemed to understand what I meant.

"I see, but you stole..." He interrupted frowning.

"I know." I interrupted back, something had told me to bow down. I did more than that, my body fell to my knees folded under me, covering them with my chest and my forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry for what I have done, please forgive me, I came with nothing. My items I brought with me, stolen at the hostel I'm at. I have nothing but the clothes on my back. I only stole because I've had no food for three days. I had just enough to start a new life...all gone." My body shook, I tried so hard not to cry my mind a complete mess. "I'm only 13 and never gotten to celebrate that I'm a teen well tween till I'm 16. I may know Japan, but..."

 **"Let her work for me..."**  I peeked up at his sudden response before I could even continue, slowly coming up to a sitting position. My eyes moved around taking notice of the boy with a shocked expression, not to what is going on now but to my sudden gesture wither he understood me or not.

 _I wonder what's going on in his head, did I scare him? Ohhhhhh I sure hope not!_ I bit my lip hard still watching him while the shopkeeper kept talking, then he finally looked away. _I guess it's too much for him to bare..._ I bowed low, I just had given my heart out to a stranger I never met before in my life who had cried wolf...there is just something about him though..I felt...pity.

 **"...that way I will watch her..."** He looked over at me spotting my gesture, a bit taken back yet he continued, **"...she should be punished with labor to clean up her mess."** He bowed toward the officers after stepping in for my sake.

 **"Alright, let her go."** The officer pulled me up by the chains that cuffed me. I didn't once get a chance to see the sadness in his eyes, his body had disappeared from the room.

_I guess he needed to be somewhere. He seemed like he belonged to a band, the only singer I knew sung for Kingdom Hearts and the traditional music I collected... I may have to look out for him the next time he comes in, I hope I didn't scare him._

**"She will start tomorrow."** He added and everyone left expect for me. I felt stuck in place, my hands shaking. I never once felt that way with someone like him before. Somehow I felt connected...

_But...why me? Why him?_

 

 


	2. Eye for an Eye

One week had passed and I'm already a pro at my job. I never thought I would be excited about a job that paid ¥800 per hour. The amount may not be much, but I did what had been requested in order to dismiss me from my crime. "Hey Devin." I asked, walking toward the counter, he shared with me awhile back a story about losing his wife by child birth. The baby couldn't make it either, suffocated on the cord, _morbid I know._ "I want to learn Japanese." My hands slapping down on the surface, the sound causing him to jump.

"Uwah!!! Shit! Shit!" Devin jumped juggling a fragile item from a previous unhappy customer, trying desperately not to drop it and sat it down on a table near him. "OK first of all..." He turned toward me holding up a finger, "don't do that again I almost dropped a return..." Then two fingers total, "..second are you sure? I know you..." He noticed my hands clasped over my heart and my attention now drawn to the window. "I see, alright you promise me that you will study the shit of your brain everyday, it's not an easy..."

"I came this far, I want to go farther. I don't want to go back! My heart is set here and somehow it wants me to stay." I moved my gaze back to Devin who looked deep in thought.

"OK here's the low down, I can teach you and in return I can tell you about that guy you're so extremely drawn to." He smiled watching my expression change, deep down he noticed a strong connection between me and the boy, one that needed to be established no matter what for some odd reason, one that he didn't even understand for himself. _Just the energy...I can feel sympathy. He could of said 'no' to her and that be it...it's like he could read her mind or something, that I really don't understand. She's playing a dangerous game here._ "So...I hear by Devin sensei have Azelia as my student for today on! Now first, how much of the language do you already know?"

I laughed and listed a few, "...and the kana I know it's not much."

"No actually that makes my life that much easier. You already went through the hard part so I will give you the first bit of information I know about him." I pulled up a box and sat down with excitement, I felt like a kid ready for story time. Devin laughed at my gesture and sat down with me. "Ok I will tell you he is much older than you. He according to your age...is seven years older and..."

"So...he's 20 now...oh wow...he doesn't look it though." I lowered my head, "my mother told me that if I date outside my circle..."

"Trouble makers, I know what you mean." He nodded and continued, "he can be quite a handful with the amount of energy he exerts on a daily basis, however he does have a soft heart and can emotional sometimes. The issue though is that he holds it in so you can't tell what he is truly feeling at any given time. The act you did a while back, really did moved him." My eyes widened with shock completely speechless.

_So he really understood me...but why?  
_

Devin nodded at my reaction patting my shoulder, our eyes locked. I could tell that he really did mean it, word for word. "I would not lie about this, he has been coming by often wondering if you still worked here."

"He did?! But why? I'm a nobody." I bit my lip looking away.

"So was he..." He stopped again not wanting to continue, "but enough..."

"Did he at least say something?" I looked back over feeling a little shear of hope.

He sighed, _she really seems to take a liking for him, well there is no stopping her, just have to keep her out of trouble._ "He wanted to say..."

_**Ding! Ding!**   _A loud bell sound could be heard every time someone steps in, this time the boy from a week ago had made his traditional round, hoping I would be there this time, this time he got lucky. Shyly approaching us he had an apologetic look on his face and bowed, "that I am...so sorry." He slowly straightened back up and walked toward me, a soft smile on his face, though I could tell he felt really bad. "For misunderstanding..." He bowed again this time much lower then your traditional 45°. Before I could even reply, my eyes followed his hand watching him produce two ticket stubs fanning them out, his nails were painted black and a little longer than normal.

_He must be the guitarist._

"Please consider this, for my actions, please come...it would mean a lot." Not once did he budge from his spot. I nodded, my hands felt very shaky reaching for the ticket stubs that I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Shortly after taking the offer, I watched him fold straight back up noticing a growing smile spreading across his face filled with shear joy. 

_He has such a gorgeous smile, like he could easily light up a room with it or something...some how...I feel a lot better, he's not as bad as I thought..._

"A hand shake?" My eyes fluttered after being brought back to reality to the sight of a hand held out in front of me, unsure how to respond.

"Is that what Americans do? Shake hands?" He tilted his head with confusion, I tried so hard not to laugh. A grown man trying to be formal the last thing on my mind. 

I nodded watching his face turn red, "yes of course, just threw me off a bit is all."

"Ah so sorry um then..." he stopped when my hand joined his. Usually the Japanese never look at the person they spoke to, our eyes somehow broke that mentality, completely locked onto each other. Even though the hold lasted roughly a minute, it felt like eternity. I saw so much in his irises, so much pain he held in and sadness and so much more...

***Days after the incident***  
*all text here is spoken Japanese*

"Hey, everything alright?" A hand graced the younger's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Ah!" He yelped, "what the hell!? Don't scare me like that!" a frown crossed his lips watching the older sit down next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist pulling him close. "Sho..."

"Shhh, you talk too much." The older pressed his finger against his thick lips, "it's just us, you need this..."

"But what if Manager-sama walks in? I don't care about the others it's just..." The younger whined his lips forming another frown.

"I sent him a message to take his time to get here. I suggested him to make a food stop for us along the way." Sho laughed watching the other starting to relax giggling a little, his shoulder twitching.

Finally stopping his fit, the thoughts of last week's event had been stuck on replay in his head causing him to bite his lip, feeling a bit uneasy. He didn't want to mention it to Sho, knowing he would give him twenty questions. He wanted to handle it himself and decided to steal two tickets now buried deep into his pocket, taking note of the consequences that would follow. Sho's gazes however pulled at his heartstrings at an instant... most of the time. "I...was actually wanting to well...you know..."

Sho raised his eyebrow at him, "go on..."

The younger whispered into his ear, his fingers rubbing over the small growing bulge watching Sho's set of bunny teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "I want you, I've always wanted you. Your voice reeled me in and bothered my manhood." He pulled away somehow managing to expand the size of his pupils giving that pathetic puppy look.

"Your manhood huh? Oh shit not that...Hiroto you're so unfair." He stopped seeing the younger already between his legs. "Oh wow you look like a dog begging for food." He laughed a moan following after, his head thrust back. Hiroto had undid his pants and pressing his lips onto the fabric humming, sending vibrations throughout Sho's body. His nails dug into the couch, that would be rather hard to explain for the next person who sits on this couch. "Fuck me already damn...shit!"

Hiroto snickered always a step ahead of everything, his tongue flicking and threading along the head venturing between the lips. Goosebumps peppered the thick muscle, each pass left coatings of stringy saliva from the head to the cavity of Hiroto's mouth. "Hey! It looks like I caught an eel! Expect it's your penis."

"Hiroto what the hell...oh dear god. Ahhhhhhhhooooo." The older muffled his moans causing the younger to move faster. A great tightness started to form under his own garments, producing agitated moans from his throat. Vibrations from his vocals jolted the very nerves deep inside Sho's cock causing him to squirm a little. Hiroto snickered at the sight and started to tap his tongue at the opening struggling to thread into the small hole. Finally in he started to venture seeing how far his appendage could reach inside, his nostrils flaring for breath. Thankfully his lungs were still functional for now.

At this point if your lucky enough, you could hear Sho singing a chorus. He never thought once, that a little man shove his tongue inside his dick AND be able to have little movement inside the cavity. Sho didn't know how much longer he could last from the feeling of the intense vibrations that struck every nerve inside him. With curiosity he opened one eye spotting his band mate now only in boxers fidgeting and finally released. "Oh god Hiroto! You're amazing!"

Hiroto's eyes widened at the pressure of the release, shooting his tongue forcefully out coating his entire back of his throat, causing a coughing fit. "I'm...not doing that...again." 

Sho laughed feeling a bit of shock from what just happened, he could still feel the sensation inside his dick. Biting his lip hard he joined the younger on the floor patting his back. "No no, you can still suck on me just need to know your limits ok?" Hiroto nodded pounding his chest. "Here let me get you water."

"Then you can suck on me." Hiroto replied in a horse voice, coughing again his eyes watching the water bottle fly at him. "Ah thank you." He smiled clearing his throat, catching the bottle. Guzzling nearly half of it, unaware of stalkerish eyes following the movement of his Adam's apple.

Sho nodded and pointed at the couch. "I want to try something." Hiroto's eyes followed his finger biting his lip, thinking he might know where this is going and sat down. Sho joined soon after with a smirk on his face holding his finger out. "Suck my finger." The younger moved closer without hesitation, allowing Sho to stick his finger inside. His luscious lips created a seal around the digit now coated in cum filled spit, at least what's left of it and pressed hard. He may as well stick his hand into his mouth due to its size. Some how in the mean time they were both turned on with something so random. "Ok stop."

Hiroto nodded releasing the grip, Sho's finger not only soaked in spit turned bright red. "Oh no I'm so sorry!" 

He flicked Hiroto in the forehead causing him to flinch, "I'm fine baka you need to lay off the pressure with those lips of yours." He nodded in reply rubbing his forehead now a little red. A smirk appeared on Sho's lips and leaned back into the arm rest, his legs spread out wide. The younger watched with curiosity, his eyes following Sho's finger rubbing along his entrance, then disappearing inside of him. His bunny teeth clenched hard into his bottom lip beginning to quickly move his finger back and forth.

"Sho...are you..." He continued watching the finger disappear with astonishment.

"Shut up, what does it look like I am doing?" He interrupted Hiroto's moaning, he could tell his cock ached for attention. Another finger disappeared, scissoring rapidly spreading the hole, stretching it with each finger. "Ahh...god I'm so tight." Sho's lip began to turn red from the pressure of his teeth.

"Do you think...I could...you know in there other then your fingers?" Hiroto tilted his head, his eyes still glued to the sight before him. 

Sho laughed pulling out four fingers in total, the younger's eyes widened, "well only one way to find out." The elder grinned grabbing his pants. Sticking his tongue out, he quickly fished for a tube of lube deep within the front pocket tossing it to him. "Nice catch...though I got some bad news." He frowned sitting back up.

"You're joking right?" The older shook his head in reply, "but what if I..."

"Shh," Sho snickered, silencing him with a hungry kiss his teeth tugging at the bottom lip. He could hear soft moans deep within Hiroto's throat and pulled away whispering into his ear, "then fill me up."


	3. Double Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Disclaimer: this chapter will be a double pov for Azelia and the boy as well as a bridge from chapter 2 to chapter 4. This will have both prospectives in a single scene. I hope that helps with any confusions, just trying something new, thx oh parts have been cut out and altered due to monotony no one wants to see the whole thing twice lol~

_Oh I hate lying and doing things behind his back...but I need to...though that was some really nice sex...oh no no no I can't think about that right now...god dammit now I am all flustered._ I grumbled to myself taking a few deep breaths. I had taken to bus every time I visited that combini, ever since that incident happened. _Oh I sure hope she will take them, I feel so bad for being such a dick..._

_\---_

"I want to learn Japanese." My hands slapping down on the surface, the sound causing him to jump.  _I hope I can take this opportunity to be able to talk to him with no language barriers...there is so much I want to ask him! Where do I even start?!_

"OK first of all..." He turned toward me holding up a finger, "don't do that again I almost dropped a return..." Then two fingers total, "..second are you sure? I know you..." He noticed my hands clasped over my heart and my attention now drawn to the window.

_I wonder what that would be like, being friends with him...maybe something more...should I really consider this? This will be the rest of my life if I do this...no I must...why does my heart want him so much...who is he..._

_\---_

_I don't recall this bus ride being longer than it should..._ I stood up pushing through a cluster of people on board with me a frown appearing on my lips. _You got to be kidding me, an accident?! That is going to take forever to get by, thankfully I'm more than half way I guess I will just walk rest of the way...such a waste of time._ I pushed through the rest of the way nodding off the driver to open the doors and hopped out. Then they started moving... _well shit...there goes my ride..._ I gave a long drawn out sigh and began to walk the rest of the distance, _I just hope I catch her this time._

_\---_

He noticed my hands over my heart, "I see, alright you promise me that you will study the shit of your brain everyday, it's not an easy..."

"I came this far, I want to go farther. I don't want to go back. My heart is set here. Somehow how it wants me to stay." I moved my gaze back to Devin who looked like he had some thought going on in his head.   _No way in hell I am going back there, nope nope nope not even if you give me a million dollars I wouldn't...I wonder what he's thinking about there..I hope something good..._

"Ok here's the low down, I teach you and in return I can tell you about that guy you're so extremely drawn to." He smiled watching my expression change, he could tell something definitely between the two, he knew deep down some sort of connection needed to be made between those two. "So I hear by Devin sensei have Azelia my study of today on! Now first how much Japanese do you know?"

I laughed and listed a few, "...and the kana I know it's not much." _I sure hope it is enough for his teaching I would love to know who this guy is...why my heart raced the first time I made eye contact..._

\---  _  
_

**"Ok never again...god damn this is taking forever...fuck I'm so tired..."** I groaneddragging my feetalong the side walk my stomach growling, **"I'm hungry...I may as well get food when I am there..."** I finally stopped glancing around seeing if I remember where I'm at. **"I think I am going the right way...oh hey excuse me!"** I waved at a passerby biting my lip, _I am not very good with people I hope they aren't an ass to me._

The stranger stopped from a distance turning around looking confused. It didn't take long for the elder adult to finally notice me waving and walked toward me chuckling, a young woman.  **"Oh dear I wasn't for sure who was calling for me what can I do for you young man are you lost? Are your parents around?"** Before I could reply I noticed her looking around, **"where do you live? I can take you back home..."**

 **"Miss I am sorry to interrupt your kind gesture but I am 20 years old and I don't live with my parents, I just want to know where the nearest combini is."** I frowned trying to be patient with her watching her expression change from concern to shocked, _must be my voice...or my looks?_

 **"Oh well since you have manners young man, your appearance though may need to work on it, you really got me worried."** The woman laughed nervously. 

I knitted my eyebrows together with frustration, **"Is it that bad? Well... I don't have time to chit chat you see, I'm visiting my girlfriend and she works at a combini I just forgot where exactly."** _I can't believe I said that...I barely know her! God dammit what did I just get myself into...at least the woman won't egg me on anymore...I hope._

 **"Oh I am so sorry to be keeping you, just two more blocks down there,"** she pointed to the direction in front of us, **"is a flower shoppe you can buy her nice flowers."** The stranger smiled looking back at me still confused about my age and how I don't even look like it at all, **"and if you take a right and go three blocks it should be on your left can't miss it, there is a bus stop not too far from there why aren't you taking that..."**

I darted off not wanting to hear the rest of her stupid sugar coated banter, I wanted to thank her but now isn't the time. 

\---

"No actually that makes my life that much easier you already got through the hard part so I will give you the first bit of information I know about him." I pulled up a box and sat down, I felt like a kid ready for story time. Devin laughed at my gesture and sat down with me. "Ok I will tell you he is much older than you. He according to your age, he's seven years older and..."

"So...he's 20 now...oh wow...he doesn't look it though." I lowered my head, "my mother told me that if I date outside my circle..." _Well that is just wonderful I would never of though of falling for someone who may as well be I don't even know where I am going with this I still like him...age is just a number right? My mother is five years older than my farther so that makes no sense for me not to..._

"I know trouble makers, he can be a handful and he's full of energy, yet he can be emotional at times, just like the act you did a while back, really moved him that he came by wondering if you still worked here." He concluded.

"He did?! But why? I'm a nobody." I bit my lip looking away. _Why would he spend his time wondering if I still worked here...doesn't he have a life of his own? This makes no sense for him wasting his time on me._

"So was he..." He stopped again not wanting to continue, "but enough..."

"Did he at least say something?" I looked up feeling a little shear of hope. _Oh come on I want to talk about him you promised, you can't be going back on your word..._

  He sighed, "He wanted to say..."   _  
_

\---  
_**(**= Azelia's pov)**_

 _Ok this is it I finally made it._ I stuck my hand in my pocket briefly before I walked toward the door. _Good still there, well here goes nothing._ I took a deep breath drawing back the door. 

 _ **Ding! Ding!**   _Biting my lip I entered and bowed toward her, "that I am...so sorry." _Well this is it don't screw this up dammit..._ I finally stood straight up catching onto her expression my heart racing.

 _ ****** _ I watched him straightened back up and walked toward me, a soft smile on his face, though I could tell he felt really bad. _Oh dear he really seems to mean it, what should I do?!_

 _Oh god her expression...did I fuck this up already?!_ "For misunderstanding..." I bowed again my mind racing, _why is talking to a girl so hard it wasn't earlier...what's so different about her...why am I considering her...why did I call her my girlfriend?! God dammit Hiroto...think think what should I say? Oh yea!! The tickets stupid me..._ Ibowed once more this time much lower then your traditional 45°, fanning out two ticket stubs. I could hear my heart beat through my ears.

 ****** I watched him fan out the tickets in front of me his nails painted black and a little longer than normal.  _He must be the guitarist, wouldn't they break...unless he uses gel...wait not once have I ever seen a male paint his nails...what's going on here I'm so confused..._

"Please consider this, for my actions, please come...it would mean a lot."  Not once did I move from my spot though minutes went by, this moment felt like an entirety.  _  
_

****** His words rung in my ears rendering me speechless, _is he serious?  Do I really mean this much to him? I guess I got to him after all...but why?_ I decided to takethe ticket stubs from his hands, a smile spreading across his face with shear joy. _Oh so cute! I will never forget this moment, he has such a nice smile._

_She took them!! Really took them!! Wow I would of never thought she would...maybe there is something between us after all...I don't know if this is such a good idea...I could get in a lot of trouble with Manager-sama...it's just there is something about her...I feel so drawn like I met her before or something I don't know...I don't know what true love is...maybe after this she might forget about me...just like everyone else has...no no I shouldn't ruin this one moment ahhh what do Americans do when they greet each other...oh yea!!_

****** "A hand shake?" My eyes fluttered unsure how to respond watching him tilt his head.   _Well this is interesting he seems to know a lot more then I thought he would...I feel like people don't give him a lot of credit...I feel he his smarter then he thinks he is...why is it that I feel that it's not the case._

"Is that what Americans do? Shake hands?" I tilted my head at her in question. _Oh please did I fuck up again? Oh god why is it so hard to please a foreigner_

 ****** I nodded watching his face turn red, "yes of course, just threw me off a bit is all." _Oh this is so cute!!! Why am I so turned on by this why? I wonder how he would respond if I just went ahead and finish off his gesture just so he doesn't have to feel so bad...I wonder how he would react..._

"Ah so sorry um then..." I stopped when my hand joined hers. Us Japanese especially us men, hardly ever look at the person they spoke to... yet our eyes met. Even though the hold lasted roughly a minute, it felt like eternity. _I can see so much...confusion...and anger...yet she seems so kind and gentle toward me...maybe there is something more..._

 ****** I saw so much in his iris when our eyes met, so much pain he held in and sadness, all there... _You poor thing..._

I moved my glance over at my watch, I bought for myself my eyes widening, time went by too fast way too fast. **"Kasaaaaaaaaa I'm late...he is so going to kill me!"** I muttered to myself... _I'm so screwed..._


	4. Aftermath

"Is there something wrong?" I asked completely confused, my eyes watching the boy checking his watch and started to panic.

"Huh? Oh...I need to leave. Excuse me." The boy bowed rushing out of the door.

"Ah wait!" I yelled rushing out after him, ignoring Devin's pleases to not chase after him. "Oi! Wait!" I yelled again from the doorway causing the boy to stop in his tracks. This gave me enough time to catch up, feeling completely winded the moment I caught up to him.

"Are you...ok?" He asked watching me keeling over trying to catch my breath. I nodded back finally straightening myself up. "I...I never got...your name." I took another breath holding out my hand, "I'm Azelia." 

The same soft smile from before reappeared on the boy's face causing my heart to race once more, feeling his warm soft hand against mine. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hiroto."

"Hmm I like that name, it sounds way better than mine." My cheeks slowly turned a dark red completely forgetting I still held onto his hand.

Hiroto shook his head snickering, "no your name is better...ah you can...let go."

"Huh?" I looked down, my eyes widened quickly retracting my hand and bowed low, "I'm so sorry!"

He laughed shaking his head, "you're funny, it's ok please stand up."

"Ok." I replied straightening myself, my eyes caught onto his and became completely lost in the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown irises I have ever seen.  _Is this for real, I must be dreaming...if only I could..._  

~random ringtone~

"Ah! So sorry." Hiroto jumped patting himself down until he found what pocket occupied his phone and turned away. **"Moshi, moshi, hai...I'm heading over now. No I don't know where they went. I wouldn't be surprised we sold out already. I'll see you soon, had to do an errand, jaa~"** He snapped his phone closed stuffing it back into his pocket with a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that..."

I shook my head, "no it's ok, I guess you need to go?" Hiroto nodded bowing, "I understand, I will see you at the show then." He stood back up, his gorgeous smile returning to his face and nodded again. "I can't wait! I'll be there extra early." he nodded bowing once more.

"Cool! Well...I must go now...nice to of meet you..." He stopped trying hard not to butcher my name.

"Azelia!" A familiar voice caught my attention and spun myself around coming eye to eye with Devin. "I was looking everywhere for you." He huffed, "I thought I lost you." 

My eyes widened and bowed, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." I sighed taking a quick look back, noticing the boy had already left. _Dammit so close._

"Obviously." He laughed, "you are such a handful, come on we got a lot to cover today." I nodded and followed him back to the combini.

"His name is Hiroto." I looked over at Devin before passing through the door.

"I know, I was going to tell you but you ran off." He chuckled.

***Studio***

"Saga..." Hiroto appeared in the doorway with unpleasant look on his face. The older glanced up from his bass guitar at the younger and knew right away that his band mate felt guilty about something and ushered him over to sit down next to him. He nodded and joined the blond on the couch. "Please don't tell Sho this ok?" He begged.

"What did you do?" Saga frowned setting aside his bass, "I won't tell him I promise but make it quick, he will be back any moment." 

He took a deep breath trying his best to stay calm, though his mind screamed _'trouble! You're in deep shit now!'_  "Sho called me saying that we were short of tickets." Hiroto turned away his face now a bright shade of red.

Saga shook his head, "you know what you did was a criminal act right?"

"That's why you can't tell him!" The younger bit his lip turning back to his band mate grasping his hands, trying very hard to fight back tears.

"Hiroto..." The blond frowned, he hated seeing him like this and lowered his head with a sigh.

"Saga please...I...really...like her." Hiroto bit his lip even harder, not even believing a single word he had just said.

"Her? What did you do...Hiroto you know you can't date..." Saga frowned looking back up at him feeling the grip on his hands tightening.

"Please." The auburn's eyes dilated flashing off a pathetic puppy face.

"Alright, alright, I won't tell him, just quit it with that face of yours it's killing me, seriously."  The blond sighed chuckling a little. The younger squealed wrapping his arms around his band mate hugging him tightly. "Oh god! Ok! Alright Hiroto you can let go." 

Hiroto pulled away rubbing the back of his neck, "oh sorry hehehehe, thank you for your understanding."  He grinned with overwhelming excitement smothering Saga with a sloppy kiss, not noticing him waving his arms, trying to catch his balance, his eyes wide with shock. 

"Hiroto! What the fuck are you doing to him?! Stop!" Sho yelled from the doorway shaking his head in dismay, entering the room with his arms crossed. Hiroto quickly pulled away completely losing his balance. He nearly missed the coffee table and fell flat on his back. 

"Itai! Sho you scared me!" He groaned looking up at an upside down Sho standing before him.

Sho shook his head again, "get up." The younger swallowed hard and sat up spotting Saga in a complete daze and started to snicker. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiroto turned back to the brunette, a pair of squirrel-teeth chewing on his bottom lip, "first we had sex, now you go off kissing Saga? What are you some whore?!"

"So that was all that noise was about." Saga cleared his throat trying to regain his composure, "I thought were having a bad day, or maybe some cold...or maybe stubbed your toe...maybe intense masturbation? But not sex..." He laughed watching both turn bright red. 

"Whose fucking who?" The leader popped in over hearing the conversation munching on a banana. 

"Nao!" Sho and Hiroto yelled in unison, Saga on the other hand couldn't stop laughing and pointed at the two yelling. Nao's eyes widened with the banana half way in his mouth trying not to choke on it. 

The blond looked over at the leader shaking his head, "you're making it worse with that in your mouth leader-sama."

"I told him it was a bad idea coming in here with a mouthful." The final member popped in chuckling watching Nao swallow a chunk of banana nearly choking on it.

"Tora!" The leader groaned coughing, Tora shook his head snickering and patted the leader's back. "Hey where did Hiroto and Sho go?" He huffed trying to regain his breath. Saga shrugged still snickering, tracing his bony fingers along his lips stilling feeling warm Hiroto's kiss, his cheeks darkening a little.

***Bathroom***

"It was just the one time Sho I swear I won't do it again I promise." The younger begged, his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Drop your pants." Sho demanded, watching the auburn's expression change from scared to shocked.

"Sho..." He moaned unsure how to respond from the sudden demand, his mind racing, "so...you're not mad at me? What if someone comes in..." The older shoved Hiroto into the wall pressing firmly against him. His hot tongue glossing along the crook of his neck pressing firmly against the skin.  The younger gasped in shock squeezing his eyes shut fighting back moans, his squirrely teeth sinking into his bottom lip. The older started to unlatch his belt releasing the button and zipper pulling away with a grin at his master piece. Hiroto looked over at his reflection in the mirror and winced the moment he touched the bruise left behind. "What did you do!?"

"I marked you." Sho laughed, "no I'm not mad at you, you will just come right back to me."

The auburn snickered and nodded though that kiss with Saga did pull at his heartstrings. Compared to Sho's hungry kisses Saga's felt more...compassionate, he felt undoubtedly torn. _Maybe I could get Saga alone...no no no why am I thinking about this now?!_ His thoughts ceased when he felt Sho untucking him, hissing from the sharp pains of the tape being peeled off.

"Does that hurt too much for you?" The older looked up rolling the tape up in a wad, watching the younger bite his lip. "A little?" He shook his head, "a lot?" He shook his head again. "Oh...oh! You like the pain?" He turned his head away feeling embarrassed. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" Hiroto looked down at his band mate, his face completely red watching him nod. He started to flick his tongue at the exposed head, while the younger desperately fought back moans.

Sho grinned wondering just how far he could go before the room is filled with beautiful moans and took the younger's length. He adverted his eyes watching the younger squirm, his knees already starting to buckle. The older pulled away and helped him onto the counter taking hold of his length once more, pumping him firmly. "Moan for me." Sho demanded and started to pump harder.

Hiroto shook his head leaning in, "fuck me and I will." The older grinned pulling his band mate off the counter turning him around.

"I would be delighted to." He snickered slipping his fingers into the younger's mouth, soft groans escaping his lips, his tongue glossing over his fingers." Hold still, this will hurt a little." Sho watched him nod in the mirror and slowly slipped one finger inside him, listening to soft hissing  and a visual of a scrunched up face. "Haha I told you god you're so tight." Hiroto bit his lip feeling Sho's fingers stretching him out one by one fanning out inside him. "Are you ready?" The younger nodded sighing in relief when he pulled out. Sho pushed down his pants and began to untuck himself hissing from the tape pulling on his hairs.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Hiroto laughed looking back at him receiving a death stare.

"Har har har, I don't shave down there like you do, now hold still." He pulled out a bottle of lube lathering up both his cock and the entrance watching the other shiver. "Cold?" He laughed watching the other give him a dirty look. "Since you're tight it will be painful, are you sure you want this?" The auburn nodded without hesitation. "Ok here I go." Sho took a hold of himself, "pull back your cheeks." Hiroto nodded taking hold of both sides of his ass pulling them apart stretching the hole even farther, allowing him more room to thread in the head and pressed hard until he heard a pop. "I'm in, you can let go."

"Sho...I feel nauseous. Is that normal?" Hiroto turned to look at him his face a little pale, watching his band mate shake his head.

"I don't think you're ready if you're feeling that way..." He frowned.

"I...I think I can..." He interrupted, Sho still not convinced and pulled out.

"No, I don't want to hurt you or make you throw up." He turned Hiroto around hugging him tightly rubbing his back, feeling his body starting to shake.

"I'm so sorry." Hiroto buried his face into Sho's chest his eyes crowning.  

"Don't be you're just not ready, there is always another time." He felt his band mate's sharp nails digging into his back still shaking. "Shhh it's ok there will be more opportunities for us...just not in here." He laughed hoping the other would join along and pulled away taking his fingers to wipe the streaking mascara off Hiroto's cheeks, "do think you can tuck yourself again without tape?"

"Oh shit..." Hiroto looked down biting his lip.

"I guess I take that as a 'no'." The older laughed, "I guess we will have to get creative..."

"Sho?" He interrupted.

"What?" Sho tilted his head.

"I'm still hard..." Hiroto bowed his head in embarrassment. 

"That sounds like a personal problem to me." He laughed looking down at the erection before him.

"Fuck you, now fix this." The younger huffed.

"Damn so demanding, you owe me." Sho laughed and knelt down taking hold of his band mate's length, sealing his lips around the thick shaft and sucked hard. Hiroto took hold of Sho's shoulders trying hard to balance himself, the room filled with his echoing moans. The older groaning feeling his grip dig into his shoulders and began to move faster begging for a climax. The pain from sharp nails becoming more and more unbearable. 

"Oh god, I'm almost...fuck." Hiroto exploded filling Sho's cavity with hot fluid and collapsed nearly choking him. Sho tapped him trying not to gag. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Hiroto pulled away falling directly on his bare ass just barely missing the counter. "Itai!" He winced opening one eye to loud hacking. 

"Why...must you be...so...clumsy." The older coughed trying to regain is composure.

"I'm so sorry Sho, god this is all my fault." He frowned tucking his now limp cock between his legs hoping it will stay before pulling his pants up. He held out his hand out to Sho pulling him back up onto his feet, still coughing away and shook his head.

"I...should of...taken you home...with me." He chuckled.

"Eh?!" Hiroto's eyes widened unsure how to respond. 

"It's the truth." Sho laughed trying hard to keep his dick tucked before pulling his pants up. "You know watching Nao munch on that banana made me a bit hungry." The younger looked down. "Not that baka." He sighed wacking him. 

"Itai! What was that for?!" Hiroto frowned rubbing his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and let's go eat I'm starving." Sho laughed leading him out.


	5. It's Show Time!

"Nervous?" Devin asked looking down at me, I completely forgot his height compared to mine, roughly 175cm...me? Only 156cm...

_I_ _hate standing next to tall people, I wonder how tall Hiroto is...he seems short like me...hmm._ "Huh? Oh yes yes...very much so...how are we going to get in, it says 'exclusive only' on it." 

"You really read into it huh...do you have ID to show?" He asked, I patted myself down shaking my head. "Passport?"

A frown appeared on my face, the most important thing...and I don't have it... _I did get lucky enough to sneak past security...I don't think I can here...it was tough enough for Devin to get two tickets to the Tokyo Metro Hibya Line, even though we were walking distance somewhat._

He sighed, "well let's just see how this will pan out, it's where again?"

I took a quick peek at the tickets, not wanting to draw unwanted attention, "Liq..Liquid...room? Who would name a place like that?" 

Devin laughed, "welcome to Japan where nothing makes sense, just go with it ok? Oh hey speaking of which here comes our ride." I looked up watching a very packed train come to a perfect stop.

"You're joking...right?" I looked over at him my hand already in his and dragged me into the train wrapping his arms around me.

He bent over just enough for me to hear. "You will thank me later just act natural and don't draw attention to yourself." I nodded watching him glance around, he must of noticed some of the crowd were concert goers. 

The ride took roughly 20 minutes or so, I didn't check the time. Devin grabbed my hand and we rushed out toward some random building noticing a line starting to form. Right before we merged with the line I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. It looked like one of the staff telling us to follow him and we did. "So what happened back there why did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"It was to keep men from hitting on you and groping you." He replied.

_What a relief I'm glad he's looking after me I don't know what I will do without him..._

The staff member ushered us inside asking if we had the tickets, I nodded and pulled them from my pocket.

**"She's with me, she won't cause any trouble I promise."** Devin gave a soft smile showing his ID and we were let in. This place...nothing I have ever seen before...I began to wonder around when a hand grabbed me and pulled me back to earth. "Hey I can't have you wondering around ok? I don't want to get kicked out and this is your chance to shine...don't ruin it."

"Right, I'm sorry it's just...I never been in something like this before..." I froze when I heard a familiar voice coming toward me. "Ah!" The boy leaned from his spot and pressed his finger against my lips, I nearly died.

**"Shhh I'm not supposed to be out here, so we need to keep this brief. I am so glad you came."** Hiroto bowed, I had no idea what he just said and bit my lip looking up at Devin for an answer. 

He gave a sigh they both seemed to of forgotten I can't speak Japanese, at least not yet. "My apologies...what he said is that he isn't allow to talk to anyone outside of the curtain so our meet needs to be quick. He also said that he's happy to see you again." I looked over at Hiroto watching him nod.

I bowed in return, _I guess this is how we will talk for now..._ "I am happy to see you too...um arigatou gozaimasu for inviting us here." The boy smiled clapping with excitement and bowed several times.

"Ah very cool, it makes me happy...for you." He made an odd gesture toward me, I guess it's how he conversed. "To ah...learn...yes learn our language...my English isn't good but...I try." 

I couldn't stop snickering, watching the one person who gave me butterflies trying to speak so I could understand, giving me that same feeling...this time it felt more...mutual. "I'm learning so I can talk to you without any problems. I want you to be able to understand me better." Hiroto's smile grew more wide, he acted rather childish then a grown adult watching him bounce around. He finally came to a brief stop, his eyes moving toward the stage with a frown. He of must of been too loud.

"I'm sorry I must go they heard me, you are ok to stay where you at, that's how you got here." I nodded even with his bad English his voice really tugged at my heartstrings. "Do you ah...like hugs?"

"Of course! They help make you feel really good." I squealed watching him quickly swing under the bars towards me.

_Oh great he's taller then me...but he's so small I guess that's ok at least._ I felt his warm body wrap around me pulling me close to his chest. I could feel the strength of his grip but the one thing that attracted me to the most, the beating of his heart. _It was racing he...really does like me..._  Hiroto finally pulled away and bowed his hands clasped together.

"I see you at the stage~ bai bai~" He winked and swung under the bars heading toward the stage, disappearing through the curtain. My legs felt weak and my head spinning, all these feelings folding into one. 

"Hey Azelia, you ok?" Devin caught me trying his best to fan me, only minutes till the crowd starts filling in and carried me to the front section supposedly where he stood. To everyone else I looked like some handicapped person...

_I guess that is ok right? Make we well less noticeable in terms of being 'normal'._ The room started to fill quickly, Devin stood behind me just in case something were to happen. I felt warm bodies and alien chatter all around me, _so is this how a concert usually is or at least start out?_ I took a quick glance around but from where I am at I didn't see much just a sea of girls mostly. After roughly ten minutes of cramming the lights shut off, scaring the shit out of me. "Devin? What's going on?"

He looked down patting my head, "shh it's about to start, relax and have fun, you deserved it." I nodded. Purple and red lights started to move and flicker illuminating the stage, the sight felt very alien to me almost like a play on steroids. Shortly after I heard a deep voice and the curtain opened showing five beautiful men dressed with the most revealing outfits I have ever seen. _Is this a concert or some drag show?_ Then I saw Hiroto, though I don't think he can see me how the way the lights were moving or _can he?_ And he did the same smile appeared showing much more...his teeth, they were in pretty bad shape though rather cute at the same time, seem to suit him. 

Finally the person in the middle started to speak. 

I had no idea what he just said but it seemed to excite everyone so I went along with it. The stage itself had ample room for them but since they were very small they seem to fit it just fine. Within seconds a loud booming sound came out of no where causing me to jump. I heard muttering realizing I had stepped on Devin's foot. From where I am at vs the stage, if one of them were to kneel down or lean over I could touch them easily, it felt very awkward. 

My eyes glued to what seemed to be the youngest member after being introduced in a very cute way. _I will have to say he was very entertaining to watch that's for sure...so adorable and wild then again for someone his age he would still have that kind of energy?_ I watched him several times reach over with his band mate Saga along side him, those two seem to be very close. It kind of turned out to be almost a tie with the time he spent with Sho than with Saga, yet one seemed playful the other more...mutual so to speak? Hard to tell...

One of the times Hiroto leaned over my fingers brushed along his slick sweaty stomach, even though brief I can feel the muscles constricting, I guess it tickled a little. The concert soon came to an end and all five gathered together in a row and I guess were counting or something and everyone jumped. The youngest started throwing picks into the crowd dropping one at my feet by 'accident' and I quickly picked it up shoving it straight into my pocket. Not once did I look at it, I felt someone would take it out of my hands. 

I felt another tap on my shoulder, the same staff member, this time a written message. Devin took a quick read through. I watched a smile grow on his face, "he says thank you for coming, if you were wondering, I did see you I hope you got the pic, your fingers feel very soft it kind of threw me off a bit. Though it felt nice, I can tell you are very new to all of this, I'd like to meet up with you some time if that is ok with you. And it looks like he left contact info...oh dear this isn't going to end well."

"What?! Why you say it like that?" I frowned, "please...I want to know..."

Devin gave out a sigh, "another time...just not here where he can hear you." I nodded looking back at the stage a small smile on my face.

_I hope to meet you soon...though I feel it might be our last..._


End file.
